1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a display driving device and a method for driving a display, and more particularly to a display driving device capable of dynamically adjusting a timing generator frequency and a method for driving a display thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
When the conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) driver outputs image frames, typically its internal circuits require an oscillator with a fixed timing to serve as a reference frequency. For example, a refresh frequency of 60 Hz per second may be used to sequentially output display data. In practice, however, the oscillator in the internal circuit of the driver may have variations in its oscillating frequency due to external factors such as temperature, voltage, or manufacturing processes.
Since each display frame needs to be refreshed in the dynamic mode, the host sequentially refreshes the display frame line by line every 1/60 second through the transmission interface. Assuming the transmission interface has already transmitted data of a first display line and begins to transmit the data for a second display line, display issues may occur for the driver due to external factors of temperature or voltage, for example, which causes the internal oscillator frequency of the driver to become slower, resulting in the driver failing to completely output the display data of the first display line onto the display panel.